Harry Potter and the Green Flam
by Vegeta3
Summary: When Harry gets back to Hogwarts for his 6th year, strange happenings are going on. And when the Sorting Hat gives out another warning no one cares or listens to it. However, such insolence WILL cost Harry Potter's life.
1. Default Chapter

Hogwarts Deluxe  
  
"Harry its time to wake up now." Harry's mother was starting to stir Harry from his sleep. "Harry. Harry.." "HARRY!!!" boom! Harry fell of his bed unexpected. It was Uncle Vernon his last relative left. For the past many years he had been living with the Dursley's they however were muggles. Non- magic folk. They despised it though. Harry had been attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the past 5 years, which would make this one the 6th. "Harry! Wake up this instant!" It was Aunt Petunia this time. "Coming Aunt Petunia" Harry quickly got dressed and went downstairs to serve breakfast. "Harry you should know that you're going to the Hogwarts Express today." "WHAT! TODAY!" Harry was loss of words! "Yes! And I am telling you that we are not driving you there!" Sneered Uncle Vernon. He knew this would upset Harry and make him frustrated. In his 3rd year he had Aunt Marge come over. Who really wasn't his aunt, but still called her that. He had gotten angry and blown her up. But then. At Hogwarts he met his Godfather Sirius. He had died just last year saving his life. Harry started to cry. "Now, Now, boy you have other friends like you so shut up with that crying already" Uncle Vernon harshly told him. "Ok. Ill call one of them." Harry went to the phone and paused. He didn't know how to use it. Instead he went upstairs and wrote a note to Ron asking if they could pick him up. Before he could finish though he heard something outside. He looked out the window and saw the Weasly's car! They had remembered! Harry quickly used a spell to pack up and ran downstairs outside. "Hey Ron! You're here!" ""Yep," "Good morning Mr. And Mrs. Weasly." "Good morning" they chorus backed. "Harry, remember how George and Fred left last year?" "Yea" "Guess what now they have their own joke shop in Diagon Alley! You should have been there! It was great! 'Course mum and dad weren't that excited bout it. Oh and they have a new Hogwarts Train. It now apparatus you straight at Hogwarts!" "Wow!" "Were here boys." Mr. Weasly told them. Harry, Ron, and Ginny both got their carts and without any muggles looking, ran into platform 9 ¾. And there standing right in front of Harry was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen! It was gold and green and in purple was engraved the words. "Hogwarts Deluxe" 


	2. Chapter 2, On the Road Again

On the Road again  
  
"Wow! Its fantastic!" Looking at the Hogwarts Deluxe stunned Harry. "Haha, and that's only the outside of it Harry. I can't wait to see the inside!" Ron two was exited about going onto the train. Harry, Ron, and Ginny paid their respects to Mr. And Mrs. Weasly as they entered onto the Hogwarts Deluxe. To Harry's and Ron's surprise though, it was exactly like the old Hogwarts Express. Curious Harry and Ron looked through the compartments hoping to spot one of their friends. "Hey Harry!" It was Cho Chang. Harry had a crush on here and they started dating in his 5th year. "Harry, sit over here, Hermioniee is here two." "Thanks Cho." Harry thanked Cho and motioned for Ron to come in also. "So does anyone know who are the new teachers and what is up with this train?" Unsurprisingly Hermioniee was the one to answer that question. "Well luckily that gay Professor Umbridge is gone and that we have a familiar face teaching us the DADA. Its Professor Lupin!" "What really!" Harry couldn't believe it! Professor Lupin knew Sirius and his dad pretty well when they were kids and Lupin taught in Harry's 3rd year where they found out he was a werewolf. "I just can't believe it! So what's going on with this new train?" "Oh at directly 10:00 am it will teleport us here to Hogwarts." Hermioniee explained. "So Harry are we going to continue those D.A. meetings?" Cho asked Harry. D.A. stood for Dumbledore's Army and Harry had formed it just last year to train people to defend against the dark arts. "Yup! Absolutely!" Harry told her. Poof They had suddenly appeared right outside of Hogwarts. "Spiffy nice." Ron exclaimed. So Ron, Harry, Cho, and Hermioniee together walked up into the castle where they split up and sat down at their houses tables. Ron, Harry, and Hermioniee were both in Gryfindor while Cho was in Ravenclaw. "Welcome, First years, and older students." Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts started his opening speech. "I welcome everyone back to Hogwarts and know you all had a wonderful summer. Just as a reminder the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all young students. And that the very top of this school, the 10th floor, is strictly forbidden to everyone even staff. And there are guards guarding there. So for you select few rule breakers." Eyeing Harry, "I warn you not to go there. So let the sorting hat begin!" All at once thousands of which it seemed like of little first years gathered around the sorting hat. Mckongol started reading off the list of people and had them sorted into their houses. When all that was done food appeared and every started to eat. Slam The great hall doors opened revealing a person in dark robes standing there. He had bony features and held a wand in his hand. "So, it seems as if I am unwelcome here. Dumbledore." The bony wizard spoke. "No Lord Voldemort you are certainly not welcome here!" As Dumbledore spoke this many students froze in shock and some started to whimper. "It seems" Voldemort continued, "That I am unlike by many students. Well that shall very well change here pretty soon." Voldemort started to mutter, "For they all shall be tempted to join as Death Eaters." Voldemort smiled, and unfortunately no one heard him mutter. "Voldemort I warn you to leave us or I shall attack you!" Dumbledore was starting to become very angry which scared Harry. "Oh don't mind me, I was never here. Ahahahahahaah." Voldemort disappeared with a laugh. "Head boy, Heady girl please escort your houses to their common rooms and sit fitting that they go to sleep straight away immediately." Dumbledore announced. Harry was frightened! Lord Voldemort was finally back to full power! Because Voldemort would never enter here especially with Dumbledore right there! Harry pondered about all of this. But ended up drifting into sleep once he reach the common rooms. 


End file.
